Icha Icha School
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Jiriaya lost a bet to Tsunade and now has to try his hand at getting Kakashi and Naru together so he uses none other then Icha Icha! ONEshot! KakaNaru.


Jiriaya lost a bet and now has to try to get Kakashi and Naru together, he uses Icha Icha.

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto or anything from it.

Warning: M rated for a reason! Language, sex. Contains: Spank, Voyeurism (peeking) , slight role play.

Kakashi and Naru's ages are not exactly like. Naru~19 Kakashi~ 30.

_thoughts_  
**_Letters_**  
**Role play**** instructions**

* * *

"Jiriaya,you lost the bet. So now its your turn to give it a try."Tsunade said.

"I still don't understand how I lost."  
"Simple you bet I would win the the last lotto. I bet I wouldn't and I didn't. So you lost so now its your turn at those two."she said and sipped her sake.

"Fine. Fine. I will give it a try."he said, he got up and walked out.

_~o0o~_

Jiriaya walked through the streets and located Naru at the ramen stand. He carried a big bag with him.

"Hey Naru."  
"Hey perv."she said and continued to eat.

"So Naru. I need your help with something."

"What?"she said.

"Well... I need you to agree first."he said.

"I... don't know..."she said looking at him.

"Okay how about... If you do this for me... I will buy your ramen for a year. And I will teach a new jutsu."he said, Naru looked at him.

"Two years."she said.

"One and half."

"... Deal."she said.

"Shake on it and no going back on it!"he said, she chuckled and shook his hand.

"Perfect! I need your help with a new icha icha book."

"Aw dammit!"she said and hung her head. "I'm not doing it!"she said.

"No no. you shook on it."

"Dammit.. Fine!"

"Perfect. Here I will need you to wear this... I will come over later have this outfit on. And there is a little script but mainly its improvising."

"Okay. Wait why do I need to say lines!"  
"Because...when I do some of the illustrations, I will make it look like they are talking."he said, he handed her the bag and disappeared. She sighed and paid for her ramen, she sulked away, she started to head home then stopped, she sighed and headed to the training grounds, she put the bag down and flopped on the ground and sighed. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Well someone sounds sad."her eyes snapped open and seen Kakashi sitting in the tree.

"Hiya Kakashi."she gave him a small wave, he jumped down and sat on the ground next to her.

"What's got my old student so upset?"he said, his eyes roving over her 19 year old body.

"I got tricked into something."she sighed.

"What?"  
"...Jiriaya asked me to do something and promised me a new jutsu and free ramen for a year and half."she said.

"What do you have to do?"  
"...Ugh... something."she blushed.

"That bad?"he asked.

"Yep!"she said.

"Do you want me to help? Or can I help you?"he said.

"This isn't something you could help me with..."she blushed hard. _Even though I would love to. S_he thought.

"Okay... but if you need me... you know how to get me."he said, she sat up and smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you anyway."she shrugged. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'll see you later."he said and disappeared. She leaned against the tree for another hour then got up and walked home slowly. She climbed the stairs and stopped there was a note taped to the door. She took it off and walked in.

**_Naru I will be there about 8 or so. Just start to practice, keep your door open and don't come out until I call you.~Jiriaya. p.s. I will not be me. I will be another ninja just act like its real. Just keep going no matter what. Also DON'T BREAK CHARACTER!_ **she scoffed and crumpled it and walked in she slammed the door shut. She sighed and walked to her room and threw the bag down, she took a shower and grabbed some food. She walked back to her room and started to read.

~o0o~

Kakashi had walked around for a while after leaving Naru, not being able to be around her much longer, lately his eyes had been drawn to her body and his mind went straight to something he should never even been thinking about especially about his old student.

_Maybe I am reading to much Icha icha._ He mused. He walked home there was a note on the door he grabbed it and opened it.

_**Kakashi, can you please come over to my apartment about 7pm. I need you help. Try to be on time. Please! just let yourself in ~Naru.** _

He sighed and crumpled it and walked in he took a shower and ate dinner he sat down and read his book for a while. He looked at the clock a while later it was 7:30 he chuckled and got up and slid his skin tight shirt with his mask on. He sighed and walked out. He headed over to Naru's place butterflies in his stomach. _Am I seriously getting nervous going over to her apartment? Ugh I need to be beaten in the head. I swear._ He grumbled in his mind, he arrived and checked the time it was a few minutes before 8pm.

~o0o~

Naru looked and seen it was almost time, she sighed and got up she pulled the outfit out and stared at it.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me."she mumbled and pulled on the small outfit.

She sighed and fixed her hair a little. She strapped on the heels and stood. She looked at herself in the mirror, she tugged at the bottom of the skirt.

She wore a short red plaid skirt that barely covered her butt, she had long white socks on that went past her knees and had little bows on them and stiletto heels, she wore a white button up top that was to small it showed off her toned stomach,she couldn't button all the buttons. She breast were pushing against them, she sighed and looked at her hair, it was pulled into two pony tails with little bows on them too. She sighed and shook her head, she heard the door open and some steps then the door shutting. She sighed and shook, she looked at the paper again.

**Turn the lights out and walk out slowly.** Is all it said.

_I wonder who he posed as?_ She thought, she flipped the lights out.

Kakashi sat on the couch suddenly the lights went out and he heard the clicks of heels.

_What the hell?_ He thought, he sat there, he waited, Naru came out he felt the wind get knocked out of his chest, she stood there in the school girls outfit and stiletto heels. Kakashi couldn't speak he felt himself starting to harden.

"So sensei... are you ready to be taught?"she purred, she walked forward, he stared at her chest for a while, he swallowed. "Come on sensei are you ready to learn?"she purred, she stood in front of him she leaned in closer to him.

She could feel her heart slamming in her chest. _Why Kakashi of all people to pose as! I swear I am going to kill him after this._ She looked at him, she blushed a little she batted her eyes.

"Sensei you're staring."she said, she put her hands on his shoulder, and leaned closer to his face, she looked in his eyes and smiled, she kissed his cheek and kissed over, she continued her little trail and finally kissed his covered lips. She pulled back and licked over his lips a little. She moved her hand to her hair and twirled it around her finger a little. She smiled and bit her bottom lip, she leaned in closer, his eyes traveled to her chest, he had a clear view of her chest.

_She isn't wearing a bra..what the fuck is going on?_ He gulped when she moved her hand from his shoulder and put it on his leg and trailed it up until it rested on his thigh. She gave his leg a squeeze. He was getting harder.

"Naru...Naru...what..."he gulped.

"Shh."she said ran her hand up her hand up farther, and lightly cupped his growing erection, he hissed.

"Oh. I like your size."she purred. She licked her lips, as continued to fondle him through his pants. He gulped trying to say something, she set her head down on his shoulder and kissed his neck he felt her tongue on his neck.

"You ready to have fun?"she purred. _What is going on? He even smells like him,his chakra is the same,this is pretty good henge. I don't think I could ever do this normally._ She slid on his lap more and wrapped her arms around her neck, she pressed against him tight.

"Don't you want to have fun sensei?"she pouted, her lower lip sticking out, she pressed her chest into his face.

"N...n..."he panted out into her chest, he looked up at her.

They didn't notice the man sitting on the roof across from her place laughing his ass off.

"Sensei... you should know I am a bad student. Do you know what bad students get?"she purred, he stared at her and shook his head slowly. She leaned in and put her lips on his ear and lightly nipped it.

"Spankings."she whispered and blew in his ear, he shivered and panted, now he was fully hard.

"W...wha..."he panted. She smiled and got up,she moved over on his lap and laid down she balanced herself then looked at him. He stared at her butt covered in the black lace thong.

"See. You smack here."she said and set his hand on her butt. "Just raise your hand and -ahh!"she yelped and jerked forward. His hand connected with her butt. She shook and gasped it stung a little.

"Do you like it?"he rumbled, she looked up his eyes were darker and clouded with lust.

"Yes."she said and bit her lip. He smiled and smacked her again, she yelped and moaned. She would jerk forward, she bit her lip and shook, after five minutes, her butt was red and in pain, she was holding back tears, his smacks would get harder. She hung practically off his legs. His hand came back down and rubbed her butt lightly, she was getting wet,his hand slid lower, she gasped and jumped a little then relaxed a little his hand went and rubbed over her lower lips lightly. He pressed a little harder and she gasped. He kept rubbing his finger over her underwear lightly, she gasped and panted she wiggled a little trying to get out of his grip.

"Stay still."he growled and rubbed a little harder.

_What the fuck is going on! This is so awkward. I mean I can't like Jiriaya can I? No it must be because he is like Kakashi._ She trailed off when a hand struck her butt harder this time. She jerked and fell forward, but he held her waist tight, she was shaking.

"Were you listening to me?"he growled.

"I... no sensei."she said.

"Bad girl."he rumbled. He pulled her up and set her on his lap, she panted twitching in pain being set on her butt that was still stinging from his punishing slaps. His finger lightly roved over her center. She shook and bent down farther,her face on his neck.

"Please sensei."she moaned.

"What?"

"Please make...please..."she moaned and rocked her hips on his groin. He groaned and gripped them he cupped her center, she almost jumped off his lap he continued to stroke her center harder,she shook she grabbed his hair tight and tugged. He latched on to her neck and sucked hard, she gasped and shook, she tugged his hair hard making him growl, he pinched her clit, she tossed her head back and yelled out, then slumped down panting her head on his shoulder.

"Did you just cum?"he growled, she moaned in response.

"Naru this is so wrong ya know."he rumbled, she squinted her eyes in thought.

_Wrong? And you are the one who told me to do this. Baka!_

She sat up and looked at him she smiled and kissed him hard.

_Kami I have to stop this. This going to be SO awkward._ She thought but couldn't stop kissing him, his taste spreading through her mouth. He grabbed her thong string and snapped it, she glanced down a little,he moved his hand to his pants and unzipped them, he pulled his erection out and stroked it with his hand that was covered in her juices. He grabbed her hips and moved her closer, he raised her up and looked at her, he smiled and dropped her down on his cock, she gasped and tugged his hair tight, making his head tilt back.

He bent back forward and kissed her he pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, her eyes fogged over, she rocked her hips a little and panted into the kiss, he broke it and started to move her up and down on his cock, drenching it in her juices, he could hear a squelching noise every time, turning him on even more. He looked at her covered chest still and grabbed it she moved up and down on her own, she gasped his name, he grabbed the shirt and yanked it open, she gasped at the roughness, he pushed her see through bra up and instantly latched onto her nipple sucking hard.

She gasped and tugged his hair hard she arched into his face and gasping as her body continued to just automatically move up and down. She was tossing her head from side to side. He started to thrust up harder feeling his release coming up.

He needed more, he growled and stopped, he grabbed her hips to stop her, she whined she panted she needed the burning to go away, he stood up and held her, he pushed her and she braced herself against the window sill. He started to thrust into her harder and faster she gasped and cried out. She pressed her face against the glass she glanced out through her dazed eyes.

_I need to stop this. Jiriaya he he can't cum in me...even if I want it so damn badly!_ she sighed and gasped when he raised her hips up and slammed into her harder, he grabbed her ponytails and moved harder. She looked around and smirked realizing that if she did have neighbors they would be getting a show, he started to fondle her breast too.

She looked and seen something that made her heart just about stop. Jiriaya sitting on the roof across writing and watching. He looked at her smiling.

_What? Wait if Jiriaya is there...then... I... am being fucked by...Kakashi ….. oh my kami no wonder-_ her thought were cut off when she is pulled back and laid down, he leaned down on her, he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulder and thrust back in harder. She gasped her eyes rolling into the back of her head. His fingers pinched her clit hard she screamed as she came hard covering his cock her thighs and a little bit of his in her juices. He grunted and panted and thrust in a few more times, she gasped and arched when she felt his insides being fulled with his cum, she laid there shaking and panting, he leaned over her panting hard.

"I love you Naru."he whispered, she froze and looked at him. "I am so sorry shit!"he said and pulled out and sat back.

"Its okay. I... I... I love you too."she whispered and blushed hard. He smiled and grabbed her and pulled her up and kissed her hard, he wrapped her legs around his waist he moved them to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"she panicked a little worrying he was ready to go again.

"Relax! I am moving us in here... so Jiriaya doesn't get anymore of a show."he said smirking.

"You knew he was here?"she asked.

"Yeah...well not all night just a few minutes ago."he rasped, he laid down with her and held her close.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't even know."she blushed hard.

"Its okay. I don't mind. Now I think sensei needs a little more."he growled and licked her neck she gulped and nodded,he smiled.

~o0o~

"So?"Tsunade asked.

"I have a new book."he smiled. "Icha Icha school."he smiled, she smiled at him and chuckled and shook her head.

**The end.**

* * *

**So This story is from a while back. I thought I lost it when my computer crashed but I found it! :)**

**Anyways... review tell me what you think about it. Review :)**


End file.
